


a family can be three moms and their sword daughter

by how_will_this_go



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_will_this_go/pseuds/how_will_this_go
Summary: While Mareeta first finds it uncomfortable being the youngest and most inexperienced member of her squad, by opening up to her team members she soon finds it doesn’t matter as much as she first thought.OrMareeta gets adopted by the three members of her team.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this probably out of character? Yes.

“Mareeta, on your right!”

Mareeta quickly turned to meet face to face with an enemy axe cavalier. Mentally cursing herself for not paying enough attention, she quickly cut them down from their horse, but not before getting nicked on the upper left arm from their axe.

‘No problem.’ She thought to herself; it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

Eyvel, the one who had alerted her to the enemy quickly dashed to her side. “Mareeta! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, mother, thank you.” Mareeta responded, rotating her arm to demonstrate this.

Eyvel nodded. “Good, go help Selena, I fear that the enemy will soon overwhelm her.

“Understood!” And with that, she made a dash to the front of the battlefield. They had just about driven off the opposing forces, but a few stragglers remained.

Mareeta quickly caught up to Selena’s location, where she appeared to be finishing off an enemy red mage. She had to briefly cover her eyes as Selena’s tome drew forth a brilliantly potent bolt of lightning, resulting in a blinding flash. Just as Eyvel had suspected, Mareeta spotted a foot soldier flanking towards the seemingly unaware general.

“On your right, I’ve got it!” Mareeta yelled as she drew her sword and prepared to strike, but before she could get close enough, the enemy was struck down by another blinding flash of magic.

“Apologies,” Selena said, turning to face the swordsman “I suppose instinct just took over me.”

“Ah- Don’t worry about it.” Mareeta responded. While she was glad Selena was safe, part of her was a little upset she didn’t get to assist her. This team had only recently been formed and Mareeta was undeniably the least experienced member, she desperately wanted to prove herself to her teammates, to show that they could rely on her, no matter how young she was.

“Your arm-“

Mareeta was brought out of her thoughts by Selena quickly dismounting from her steed and coming up beside her.

“May I?” Selena asked, an uncharacteristic look of concern on her face.

“Oh, I-uh, I suppose?” Mareeta mumbled, unsure of what exactly she was agreeing to.

Gently, Selena lifted Mareeta’s arm up and examined the wound. “It doesn’t look to be serious…Does it hurt?”

“No, no, I’m fine really.” Mareeta responded, pulling her arm away. While she appreciated the concern, part of her felt uncomfortable with it. Partly because they were still on the battlefield and partly because the thought of her team member thinking a light wound would be enough to stop her felt…Not insulting, but a tad shameful. “Besides, we should meet up with Emperor Edelgard and moth- I mean Eyvel, see if they need help.”

“Oh, I don’t think there’s a need for that.” Selena responded, pointing behind Mareeta.

She turned, just as Selena said, up walking towards them were the two previously mentioned heroes. Even at this distance she could tell both were unharmed; Eyvel’s outfit had no prominent gashes and the only dents in Edelgard’s red and gold were on the shield which she held high.

“You know, I always wonder how Emperor Edelgard can keep her hair so neat while fighting out on the front lines.” Selena whispered to Mareeta. “Perhaps it is a result of one of those ‘crests’ she speaks about.”

“I…Wouldn’t know.” Mareeta responded, not exactly sure what to say. Since they had only recently been put on the team together, Mareeta still wasn’t sure how exactly she should act around the general.

“Are you both unharmed?” Edelgard’s voice rung out.

“No ma’am!” Mareeta responded. Out of the corner of her eye, Mareeta say Selena open her mouth as if about to say something, then close it, apparently deciding against it.

As soon as the entire team of four were reunited, Edelgard started the debrief as she led them back to base. Even though the team had only just been formed recently, it seemed as though the roles were already worked out. Edelgard quickly took control of the leader position, though she always valued input from Selena and Eyvel as they had much experience to share. Truly, Mareeta felt a bit like the odd one out, often having nothing to add to their pre-battle discussions, but she followed orders effectively, which she supposed was good enough. At least, nobody had complained to her about it yet.

After the group made their way into the castle, they said their goodbyes and split off, with Edelgard and Selena going off to talk politics and Mareeta and Eyvel going to the Eyvel’s dormitory room. Soon after the two arrived in the dorm room, Mareeta lay her sword down in the corner of the dormitory and took a seat at the dining table, letting out a slight groan while doing so. “Tired?” Eyvel asked with a chuckle.

“Hahh…Maybe a bit.” Mareeta responded bashfully. Even if she was tired, this was still her favorite part of the day, when she could put her sword down and discard the expectations placed on herself to be a perfect swordman. Here she could just be Mareeta.

Eyvel gave her foster daughter a warm smile. “Would you like some tea?”

“Oh, yes please!” Mareeta responded enthusiastically. Truth be told she wasn’t normally a huge tea drinker, but somehow Eyvel made it…Good? At least, Mareeta assumed it was what good tea tasted like.

“Alright, while it before that though I’d like to take a look at that arm.”

“It’s not that bad…” Mareeta mumbled.

“I know, I just want to wrap it up, we wouldn’t want it to get infected.” Eyvel stated, fishing out some gauze from one of the cabinets in her room.

“I suppose not.” Mareeta sighed in defeat. Eyvel got to work quickly, first cleaning the wound, then wrapping it with the gauze.

“You know…” Eyvel started, “You reacted very quickly to that cavalier.”

“Oh that? That wasn’t anything really, just doing what you taught me really.” Mareeta responded.

Eyvel shook her head. “Nonsense! Mareeta, you have truly grown to become quite the impressive warrior. I am so proud of you, and I hope you know that.” With that, Eyvel gently wrapped her arms around Mareeta in a soft embrace, who returned it wholeheartedly. “Now then! Let’s make some tea, yes?”

“Sounds wonderful!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need to do in order to get someone to open up is give them the opportunity and some food.

_Sharper, faster, harder, stronger, better._

Mareeta repeated this mantra in her head as she continued her vicious attack on the wooden training dummy. The sound of her wooden practice sword making contact with it echoed throughout the training hall. After she finished her barrage of strikes, she took a step back, breathed in, and got into position for another set of swings.

“If you swing that sword any harder, I think you might break it.” A calm voice called out from behind her. Mareeta tensed up, she had been so focused in training that she hadn’t heard anyone approaching.

“Ah, General Selena!” Mareeta greeted. “I didn’t expect to see you down here.” Though they had been in more battles together, Mareeta still felt it important to treat her and Edelgard with the upmost respect.

“Well, it is true that I don’t come down to the training hall much, as tomes require don’t require as much physical discipline as something like a sword or lance. Truthfully, I actually came down here to see you.”

“Me?” Mareeta squeaked. She had no idea why the older woman would possibly want to see her. A dark part of Mareeta’s mind whispered that she was here to kick her off the team, to tell her she’s too young, not strategic enough, an overall poor squad member, or something to that effect. She quickly tried to shake all those thoughts away. “Why do you need to see me?”

“Well, truthfully I wanted to ask you if you’d join me in the dining hall. As team members I’d like us to be more than just strangers to each other. I’ve met with Eyvel and Edelgard multiple times already and feel as though I have a good rapport with them, but you? Well, Mareeta, you’re quite the mystery to me.” Selena chuckled. “You’re…Welcome to decline if the offer makes you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, not at all! I’d love to.” Mareeta responded quickly, feeling somewhat foolish for jumping to the worst possible conclusion. “Did you want to go right now?”

“If you’re finished with your training.”

Mareeta looked down at her practice sword. Just as Selena said, it looked like one more good swing would snap the thing in two. “Yeah…I’m done.” She mumbled, placing the sword against the wall. Breaking it would be someone else’s problem, she decided.

Mareeta liked the dining hall, while it could get a bit crowded at times, the food was usually great and once she found old friends like Leif and made new ones like Erika and Lucina, she always had people to sit with. This time though, the dining hall was mostly empty, with only a handful of heroes scattered around the room.

The two made their way up to the counter where Valbar was manning the kitchen. Selena gave a short cough to alert him of their presence. “Oh hello!” His voice boomed, loud and boisterous. “What can I get you two girls?” Mareeta always liked Valbar, while he was loud, it was the nice kind. It reminded her of her friends in the Freeblades and how rowdy and energetic some of the members were.

“Sol Piccata please.” Selena ordered, quick and confident.

“Uh, I’ll have the meat pie please.”

“Got it! Go take a seat and I’ll bring ‘em out when they’re done!” Valbar said, giving a thumbs up.

“Would you mind if we sat by the window? I always found good scenery improves a meal.” Selena asked, turning to Mareeta.

“Oh! Yes, that’s fine.”

“Wonderful, shall we?”

As the two made their way to the table, Selena leaned closer to Mareeta. “You know…” She whispered, “I probably should have ordered something less….Delicate to prepare.”

“Valbar is a good cook.” Mareeta responded. “He makes really good stews.”

Selena gave a shrug. “I guess we’ll see.”

Not soon after the two had taken their seats had their food been brought out. Mareeta had to stop herself from drooling as her piping hot meat pie was placed in front of her. Apparently Valbar made a killer meat pie too. She quickly cut into the pie, excited to taste it, only to be met with searing pain once it hit her tongue.

“You know, usually you’re supposed to wait for hot food to cool.” Selena chuckled. Mareeta felt her face flush in embarrassment. “Don’t worry about it, dear, it’s endearing.”

“How-How is yours?” Mareeta mumbled, hoping to change the topic.

Selena gave a sigh. “Not as bad as I was expecting but still…Not exactly how I want it.”

“Do you want to order something else?”

“Oh, no, no, this is fine. Besides, like I told you before, the only reason I wanted to come here was to have a nice backdrop. My real goal is just to get to know you more.”

“In that case…What would you like to know, General Selena?” Mareeta asked, unsure of what else to say. Swinging a sword? No problem. Making conversation? Not her forte.

“Please, please. Just Selena is fine, dear. Well, I’ve heard many tales of the Freeblades from Eyvel, I was wondering if you had any stories to share?” Selena questioned, placing her chin in her hand.

Mareeta pondered for a moment. “Well, there was this time Osian, one of the members, wanted to try this new battle plan. It involved tying his axe to a rope and swinging it around like a whip. We all told him it was an awful idea, Eyvel almost yelled at him but he still wouldn’t give up on it. So one day, when we knew a small group of bandits was heading towards a town on the cliffs, he decided to try it out”

“Oh my, I assume it ended in an injury for him?”

“That’s the thing!” Mareeta exclaimed. “It actually worked! He took down an entire bandit squad with it.” She found herself getting more and more excited while telling the tale. “It was incredible, the bandits didn’t even know how to fight back. It was all going perfect…Until the rope broke and his favorite axe went flying off a cliff!” Mareeta was doing her best not to laugh while recounting the last event, only letting a few snickers out. “Since then, he never did something like that again. In fact, I think he has a vendetta against ropes now.”

“That was…Quite the tale.” Selena chuckled, a soft smile on her face. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you more animated, Mareeta.”

“It’s hard not to be, when telling that story.”

“Well, it was quite entertaining. If you have any more, I’d be delighted to listen.”

“I might remember a few more.”

And so, the two sat there, with Mareeta recounting some of her fondest memories from the Freeblades and Selena nodding along and sharing a story or two of her own. Before either of them realized it, an hour had passed, and their food had long been forgotten.

“Well, Mareeta this has truly been fun, but I have a strategy meeting with Soren I really cannot be late to.” Selena sighed, pushing herself out of her chair.

“Ah, I understand. Thank you, General Selena, it really was fun.” Mareeta responded, also standing up.

“Oh, dear, before I go…” Walking over to the other girl, Selena placed her hand on Mareeta’s head and gave her hair a light ruffle. “I told you, we’re teammates, you can just call me Selena, remember okay?”

“R-Right. Sorry.” Mareeta responded, shy at such sudden contact.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be seeing you!” And with that Selena strode out the dining hall door.

Sinking back into her chair, Mareeta placed a hand on her head. “What was up with that…?” She wondered aloud. No matter, she had to see about getting a box for the remaining half of meat pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the kudos on the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs someone to talk to, even emperors.

The sounds of battle echoed; the collisions of steel could be heard from fields away. At the center of the storm of violence stood two women, Edelgard Von Hresvelg, the Emperor of Adrestia and Mareeta…A simple swordsman. Despite the two of them being outnumbered greatly, the battle could not be more lopsided against the opposing forces. Edelgard stood steady in the middle of the field, shrugging off attack after attack and delivering countering strikes that could topple mountains. Mareeta on the other hand was dancing around the field; she was a blur quickly striking down enemies while their guard was down, attacking those who had foolishly focused all their efforts on Edelgard and left themselves wide open. Anytime a soldier tried to redirect their efforts on pinning Mareeta down, Edelgard would swoop onto them with incredible speed and fell them in one swing of her axe. In no time, the field was quiet and littered with the defeated bodies of enemy forces.

Mareeta sighed and sheathed her weapon after cleaning it off.

“Not bad…” Edelgard mused to herself surveying their fallen foes. “I almost broke a sweat.” She turned to Mareeta. “You were magnificent out there, even my eyes could hardly keep track of you.”

“Oh! Thank you, Emperor Edelgard, you were outstanding yourself.”

Edelgard simply nodded at her compliment. “Let us head back.” And with that she turned and began walking back towards Askr Castle. Mareeta hummed in agreement and followed, trailing behind Edelgard.

The walk back to the castle was silent, with the only sound being the clank of Edelgard’s armor as it marched. Mareeta felt no need to try and start conversation, more importantly she didn’t really know how to. As Mareeta had grown up with a band of mercenaries, small talk was not one of the skills she had been taught, much less making conversation with those in such high-ranking positions, as null as those positions would be in this world. Edelgard apparently didn’t feel a need for conversation either, as she spoke no words until they made it to the castle.

“A successful mission, I must report this to The Summoner. A bid you good day, Mareeta.”

“Yes! Good day, Emperor Edelgard.” Mareeta responded. With that, Edelgard gave a nod and went on her way. “Well…” Mareeta mumbled to herself, “I guess I could see if there’s anything to eat and the dining hall…”

After a good meal, Mareeta decided to wander the grounds, as Eyvel was out of her dorm and would not be back until nightfall. As she made her way towards the castle’s flowerbeds, she spotted a head of long white hair peeking over one of the rose bushes, circling around, she quickly recognized that the hair belonged to Edelgard. Perhaps she was still chasing the high after a battle won or someone snuck some liquid courage into her food, but Mareeta decided to greet her.

“Emperor Edelgard!” She called out. Edelgard turned towards her, doing so revealing that she was no longer in her heavily armored battle wear and instead donning a lightly protected red jacket. Mareeta waved her hand and gave a small smile. “Hi…” She said again, suddenly feeling small as Edelgard’s gaze was focused on her.

“Mareeta,” Edelgard greeted, “Is something the matter?”

“Oh, uh, no. I just saw you and thought I would say hello…”

“I see…” Edelgard mused, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Silence filled the air and Mareeta felt her scarf somehow grow tighter around her neck.

“May I ask what you’re doing out here?” Mareeta asked, trying to find any way to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Edelgard closed her eyes, giving thought to her answer. “I am…Reflecting.” She spoke evenly, not letting any emotion into her voice. At her answer, the silence seemed much heavier.

“…What are you reflecting on?”

Edelgard turned once again to face her, eyebrow raised in suspicion. “You wish to know what I am reflecting on? You don’t know the severity of what you’re asking. Are you sure you want to know?”

Edelgard’s cold tone sent a shiver up Mareeta’s spine. Somehow, she was more terrifying off the battlefield than on it. But she was too far gone now, she wanted to know. “Y-yes, I asked didn’t I?”

Another moment of silence passed before a sigh escaped Edelgard’s lips. “Very well, but it is not pleasant.” Mareeta nodded, steeling herself for whatever Edelgard had to say. “I am the Emperor of Adrestia, this you already know, but to get this title…To free my home, I had to do terrible, terrible things. But being here in this new world and seeing the faces of old friends, some of which I have struck down myself…It…It makes me question my worth as emperor.” As she spoke, Mareeta noticed just how tired Edelgard looked; the wrinkles on her face painted a picture of someone who felt as if they shoulder the weight of the world. Mareeta sometimes saw the same expression on Eyvel.

“What about seeing them, your old…friends, makes you think you’re not a worthy emperor?” Mareeta asked, choosing her words carefully.

Another sigh. “It just…It makes me wonder if things could have been different back then, but feeling that way as an emperor is…unacceptable. I can’t allow myself to wallow in the past; I need to be confident in the choices I made. But…It…It’s…” Edelgard closed her eyes, as if trying to find the strength to continue speaking.

“It’s hard…” Mareeta said, guessing what the older woman was trying to say.

“Yes…” Edelgard nodded. “I feel as though my ideals are crumbling in front of me.”

Mareeta didn’t know how to respond, she really didn’t, but she knew a response needed to be given regardless. “That’s…That’s a very difficult situation. I know I cannot hope to relate to the severity of your struggles but I…I have also made mistakes, mistakes that make me wonder if I am deserving of my future.” Images of a cursed blade flash through her head and she tightens her grip on her sword. “But…Eyvel always told me that we can’t change the past, but we can decide our future…”

“What are you getting at?” Edelgard questioned, uncharacteristic exhaustion dripping in her voice.

“I’m saying that even if what you did, whatever you did, was a mistake…You can still make the future one you want. If that makes sense…”

“I suppose that is one way to look at it.” Edelgard murmered, “I will…Keep that in mind. Thank you, Mareeta.”

“Of course. Sometimes the only way to work through things like this is to talk to someone about it. I hope I was some help, Emperor Edelgard.”

“I do admit, I feel a bit foolish talking about this to…Well, to someone who has no stakes in any of this.” Edelgard sighed.

“Oh, don’t be! We’re teammates after all, aren’t we? You can talk to me anytime.” Mareeta said, hoping the emperor wouldn’t be offended by how casually she spoke of their acquaintanceship.

As if sensing her nervousness, Edelgard let out a sudden laugh, much to Mareeta’s surprise. “Hahaha! Yes. Teammates. Thank you Mareeta. Perhaps speaking about this with someone was exactly what I needed.”

“I’m-I’m glad to have helped!” The younger girl said, fumbling over her words a bit. Looking up, she noticed the sky quickly darkening and remembered she needed to see her foster mother. “Shoot…I’m sorry Emperor Edelgard, I need to go.”

“Of course,” Edelgard calmy responded, “Don’t allow me to take up any more of your time.” Getting the okay from Edelgard, Mareeta waved goodbye and dashed off into the castle.

“Heheh, teammates? Yes, I like that.” Edelgard mumbled to herself with a smile. She might have to take up Mareeta’s offer to talk again some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are liking this story. You don't have to, but I would love to get comments with your thoughts on it.


End file.
